Young Mind, Big Thoughts - Crossroads
'Mission 1: "Dark Knight of the Soul"' 'RP Chapter: Young Mind, Big Thoughts - Crossroads' Rin Valliere (Daphne, Alabama-4:00 just outside the Civic Center) The day had felt long, longer then usual for some reason. Maybe it was the fact of being a teenager? Or perhaps a lot was on her mind? Rin wasn't sure but whatever the problem the days seemed to drag on all the time now. She had gone home, finished her written homework then grabbed her bag, thrown her text books, notes, and her writing notepad she often brought when she felt like writing. Lately she had avoided home until near late at night. Listening to what seemed none stop arguments sometimes got old, but listening to the constant lectures was worth it and having to ignore it. Even her friends had become but distant with her. Things had changed since she had there to Alabama her freshmen year. Slamming her world history textbook closed Rin sighed, rubbing her temples as she felt one of her migraines seeing to come up. "Not like they will change any time soon anyway." She grumbled to no one in particular, never expecting an answer if anyone even was around. Standing she left the picnic bench, strolling to her old 1991 dark yellow Geo Storm. Yes it was an old car, but it still ran good for now and you never saw many of them unless you went to a junk yard or happen to see someone just letting it rust in their yard. Rin however was quite proud of hers, it ran for a while and hopefully a while longer in the future. Unlocking the driver seat door and pulling up on the door release she leaned in a bit, pulling the chair back and tossing her book into her back seat, it was maybe big enough to fit two people at the most, possibly three. Shrugging she grabbed her writing notepad and a pencil then shut the door, locked it and went to the hood, pulling herself backwards up onto it and lying back on the windshield beginning to doodle a bit instead of write this time. Jake McKee It was around 6 in the morning by the time they even got close enough to Daphne, Alabama. They had driven...well Shadow Hawk and Jake had driven all through the night, with short stops for fuel, snacks and drinks. "Shadow...any idea where this Rin...person will be?" Jake asked. Reaching in to the cup holder he took out his half empty bottle of Barqs root beer. Unscrewing the cap he took two quick swigs before screwing the cap back on and putting it back in the cup holder. Shadowhawk ' ' "Likely at home, it is a school day for most teens after all. In some schools, that is. They all seem to vary depending on the district or state." Hawk replied. "It's probably best to locate her current residency. If she is not there, we can search for other places she might be at. School has been out for an hour or two, maybe more." Hawk added as she checked up on the local school schedules and found the one Rin was listed in. Zachery Marcus Zachery couldn't help but chuckle "School? Great, so she's going to be working between cheer-leading practice and homework?" Zach commented, this was ridiculous at best, the kid was still in school? Zachery couldn't help but wonder if their boss was a bit off his rocker right now, but, so long as he got paid and didn't get stuck babysitting then he wouldn't actively try to stop it from occurring. Zachery cracked open another cola as he sat and waited "Let's just find where she lives, go in, grab her and get the hell outta there." he stated, patience not being one if his virtues, if he had any virtues to begin with. Jake McKee Jake groaned. "This girl had better be worth it. If not, when we get back to base Jack's ass is going to be grass and I'm going to mow it!" Jake commented. He glanced out of the tinted window, which made the land look even darker. "Alright...we'll try her home first. If she's not there then we'll head to her school or try to catch her in route. Do you know what she drives?" Jake asked Shadow Hawk. Shadowhawk "A 1991 Geo Storm. I have located her registration with the local DMV, and that's the only vehicle they have listed. An interesting vehicle choice, I daresay. It's rather...out dated." Hawk replied. She scanned the area for the license plate using satellite surveillance, honing in on the address. There weren't many Geo Storms around, which made the task easy. "There not being many Goe Storms around makes this quite easy, so I think this will be relatively quick, Zachery." she added as they got closer to Rin's home. Rin Valliere Rin was indeed home, coming down stairs after getting ready for the day. But she wasn't going to school, for once in her life preferring to skip school entirely but she waited till her mother left to drop off her sister and brother. Her father had left earlier that morning, earlier then he normally did to go get some work done. That morning had almost been like her usual routine but the fact she was staying home was very out of line but she hadn't told any of her siblings she had planned this either knowing they would only blabber to her parents. "What they don't know won't hurt them." She said to herself, stepping out onto the porch. It was a rather large residence, the area about 1000 square feet. The house was a dark tan two story with a walk way to the right of the house connecting to two-door garage. Above was a window facing towards the house that served as her studio sometimes or as an office. On the left side was a fishing house and a dock coming off of it, a boat launch just to the left side of the house and beside the dock. The pond being about 15 feet across and 10 feet deep. Pine and oak trees grew around the edges of he property with a large oak growing just a little ways from the house. Giving a small sigh Rin walked along the walk way to the fishing house, sitting on the edge of one of the sun chairs, staring out at the water. Instead of the uniform dress she would have been wearing for school Rin wore dark blue jean shorts that went to her knees, a dark brown t-shirt with a floral design on the front and Alaska in fancy writing, socks and sneakers, her hair falling over her right shoulder. Jake McKee Jake looked the residence over, as he had done several times already since spotting the house. "Man this is right out of a comic book." He said. Shaking his head, Jake then glanced at Zachery. "Do you want to stay here or come along?" '''While waiting for a reply, Jake opened the driver's side door a little ways; never taking his eyes off of Zach. '''Zachery Marcus Zach shrugged at the question "I'm sure you can handle on teenage girl, if not then I'll have a reason to start worryin', I'll wait in here, lemme know if she's too much of a pain for you to handle and I'll head in then, alright?" he stated, he figured Jake could take care of one kid, after all, he had some kind of faith in the boy's ability to do something this easy at least. Shadowhawk "Yes, it shouldn't be that difficult." Hawk agreed, remaining at idle for now. She took in the sun's early morning rays while she could. Like KITT, she could save a little fuel thanks to solar energy. Of course, they all knew that Hawk was required to remain stationary since she was well...a vehicle. Rin Valliere At first Rin had failed to notice Shadow Hawk or the ones sitting inside. She was too distracted to really pay much attention to what was going on around her. Finally seeming to make up her mind she walked quickly to the font porch, opening the door enough to grab a backpack that would normally look used for climbing. In her bag were extra clothes, tooth brush, hair brush, and other essentials, and some money she had managed to save up. Making sure she had everything she slid her wallet into her pocket before grabbing her keys and going around a walkway along the side of the house to get to her car. It was stupid to be running, to be heading off without telling anyone but it seemed the only option now. But just as she was coming around something caught her eye, turning her head a bit sharply in a state of worry it was possibly someone they knew she relaxed again for only a second when it wasn't but someone very different. This car seemed a bit more high tech then she normally saw, even for Daphne. Her eyes narrowed at the slightly opened door, watching for the driver but after a few minutes passed it seemed they either had paused or were talking to someone. {'This is the last thing I need. Some random punks coming around.'} she thought in irritation, "If you got something to say then open your door, get out of the car and say something not just sit there like an idiot. Otherwise get your ass off this property and take your business somewhere else!" She called sounding very irritated. Jake McKee Jake had just put his hand on the door to push it all the way open when Rin spoke. {Jeez...feisty one isn't she?} Getting out of Shadow Hawk, Jake shut the driver side door before walking up to Rin. He decided to play this calm, cool and polite...for now. "I apologize ma'am. Didn't mean to scare you. My name is Jake and I represent a company that would like to offer you a job. It will be a high paying job and all you'd have to do is drive a highly advanced vehicle. Now I know this sounds too good to be true but it's the truth ma'am." '''Jake made no movements whatsoever. He kept his voice calm and friendly. Once he finished speaking he even backed up a half step to give Rin more personal space. '''Rin Valliere Rin watched Jake come from Shadow Hawk and walk up to her, telling of a high paying job just to drive a vehicle. For a moment she glanced past him then back to Jake, "Doesn't seem you'd be lying about the high tech part or the company." She replied indicating the one he had come from. But something just seemed a bit off, Rin was getting that gut feeling there just wasn't much to trust from this guy. Normally she didn't judge someone on appearance but how they acted yet something was telling her there was more to this then he was letting on. "Why do you need me exactly? Not enough drivers?" She asked, crossing her arms. Jake McKee "You came highly recommended from my boss, ma'am. Listen...I understand that you must be unsure about all this, I know I was at first but it is legit and we do need you. We...our parent company Midnight Sun Industries and the direct company I work for, The Order is in direct competition with another company known as FLAG. Midnight Sun Industries is trying to create a fleet that can be used in direct competition with FLAG and we need your help to do it." Jake said. Jake knew there was little he could say about MSI and The Order but he felt he should be truthful with Rin. Rin Valliere "Alright I believe you. Whatever The Order is and why they would hire a teenager is beyond me but I'll help, just tell me where to go and I’ll drive there myself." Rin replied uncrossing her arms. Even if Jake told her they would take her she preferred to drive herself not to be driven. Besides if their boss knew who she was, what she drove, and all then getting clearance shouldn't be much of a problem. Jake McKee Jake thought over Rin's request for a few moments before he nodded his head. "Very well. The base is located in Colorado, about 45 miles east of Cheyenne Mountain. At mile marker 135 there is a dirt road that leads in to the nearby woods; take that road. Go approximately 3 miles more and you will come to a fork in the road; take the right trail and that will lead you to the main gate. Once you get to the gate just tell the guard your name and that you are there to see Director Hurst, that'll get you in. " He replied. Jake knew it was risky telling her the location of The Order compound but he needed to trust her; they all did. With a nod of his head Jake said, "Look forward to working with you, ma'am." before turning and heading back to Shadow Hawk. Rin Valliere "Looking forward to it." Rin replied in response before walking to her Geo Storm just parked from the side of the house's garage. She paused for a moment from opening the driver side and looked back at Jake, "Hey Jake! Do you guys need an extra hand? IF you’re still recruiting I can give you guys a hand." She said before he was fully in Shadow Hawk. If she was to be working with them then at least she could be of some use now, it would be a good chance to see how these guys worked. Shadowhawk Hawk rumbled her engine somewhat steadily. Around this time, she received Helios's alert. "Looks like Helios is in trouble, Jake. It's nice that we have Zac here, for I think he'll want our assistance. We may also get a little closer to KARR if we're lucky." she advised once they started moving. Jake McKee "Sure," Jake began. He reached in to the Shadow Hawk and flipped open a small compartment under her CD player. Inside the compartment was a small black box a little bit bigger and wider than a ring box. Taking the box back to Rin, he handed it to her. "Here; inside you'll find an earwig. Put it in your ear so we can communicate with each other." Jake said kindly. He then turned and got back in the Shadow. After closing the door, Shadow informed him about Helios. Sighing, Jake began to bang his head on Shadow's semi cushioned steering wheel. After twenty seconds he stopped before pressing a button which allowed him to speak with Rin. ' Jake asked, hoping she had put her earwig in. Turning his attention back to Shadow, he said '"Alright, if he's in trouble then we should check it out." Shadowhawk Hawk waited patiently, rolling out when the discussions were closed. Rin seemed to be one of the few teenagers Hawk might actually get on good terms with. It would be interesting to see how she interacted with Helios, that was for sure. The future was full of variables she couldn't yet predict, and she liked thinking about those variables, whether they were known to some degree or not. Next up was Jade, and it would be just as interesting to see what she had to offer. Characters Involved Rin Valliere played by Tundra Jake McKee played by Numb3rsfan Shadowhawk played by JettaWindstar Zachery Marcus played by CatalystSpark Category:Mission 1 - Crossroads